Rifts, Doctors and Immortals
by vixxster2492
Summary: Set during "Cyberwoman" some S2 spoilers Torchwood, after "Doctor's Daughter" for Doctor Who Rated T for Torchwood the show is a 15 and Jack, includes random Doctor and TARDIS talk better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Rifts, Doctors and Immortals

_**Set after "The Doctor's Daughter" in the Doctor Who-verse (The Doctor does not know Jenny is alive and he does not know about Jack's immortality, Last of the Time Lords, Utopia etc. did not happen) and slightly before and mainly during "Cyberwoman" in Torchwood slight spoilers for "Fragments", some spoilers but hopefully nothing too major, but you do need some understanding of Torchwood and Doctor Who to understand this story. This is most definitely AU. **_

_**I own neither of these shows; they belong to the BBC etc.**_

_**This is my first Doctor Who/Torchwood Fanfiction, so it may be a bit rubbish and some people might be out of character, I think Gwen is a bit… Anyway, I'd better stop rambling, so after this long author's note… ON WITH THE STORY!**_

(_**Doctor's thought speech to the TARDIS**_, _TARDIS thought speech to the Doctor)  
_

* * *

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS alone after returning Doctor Martha Jones back to UNIT and Donna Noble back to her mother and grandfather, no matter how hard he tried not to think of Jenny, his thoughts always returned to her, the simplest of movements, like pulling a lever or checking the scanner, had him thinking how much she would help him and how fascinated she would be with all the planets, and the running, always the running. Deep in his memories, the Doctor missed the beeping of the "Rifty-Thing" (as he always described it), and did not realise anything was wrong until he heard the TARDIS speaking to him:

_Doctor, you need to check the Rift Monitor, it seems Wales is in trouble for once._

_**Where in Wales, love?**_

_Cardiff, Roald Dahl Plass to be exact._

_**Ok, do you know what the problem is?**_

_No, I'm sorry but you will have to investigate this without me I'm afraid, but the energy signals are similar to that of the Cybermen and Daleks that came through the rift at Canary Wharf…_

_**That's ok, old girl, thank you for what information you could give.**_

The Doctor shook himself out of his thoughts and set about typing in the coordinates for Cardiff, intent on stopping the creature, hopefully before it could cause too much trouble.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Torchwood Three, Cardiff…**_

Ianto Jones sat deep in the Torchwood archives, next to the conversion unit which held his girlfriend, Lisa Hallet, the reason he had gotten this job. He held her hand, trying not to flinch as he looked her up and down, reminded of the torture that went on at Torchwood One, London, Canary Wharf by the cold metal infused in her flesh, as much of a part of her now as anything else, and the tears slipped, silent and unchecked, down his cheeks.

Captain Jack Harkness was doing paperwork in his office; at least he was trying too. In reality he was watching, waiting, for Ianto to come out of the archives, he had been cooped up in there for almost two hours, after saying he was going to "place a few pieces of alien tech in the right places". Although Ianto sometimes spent extended lengths of time down in the archives, it was never usually this long.

Down in the main work area, Gwen Cooper, Doctor Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato were gathered around Toshiko's computer, also watching the CCTV feeds for the archives, but they were watching for different reasons. Some nights, on the rare occasion Jack actually slept (the team were amazed at how long the Captain could go for without sleeping), Tosh or Owen, depending on who had stayed late, saw Ianto slipping into the archives empty-handed, and not resurfacing for hours, usually only then for coffee. This was the first time any of them had seen Ianto go down while he knew the team were there and while Jack was awake and in his office.

* * *

_**On the TARDIS…**_

The TARDIS had decided the Doctor could get closer to the source of the energy than just landing in the middle of the Plass. So she, after discovering the energy was focused underground, searched for the closet space, which turned out to be a large hole, almost seeming unnatural, directly above the source, with tunnels linking the gap to the small chamber the energy was emanating from.

* * *

_**In Torchwood Three, main work area…**_

A wheezing noise echoed softly around the hub, before all hell broke loose. The Rift Monitor burst into noise drowning out the wheezing; a loud crash could be heard from Jack's office, followed by a long list of loud curses, before the Captain emerged from his office and ran, almost falling, down the stairs; Gwen screamed, startling Myfawny (who burst out of her nest, shrieking(probably cursing the team, as she had been sleeping)), as Ianto appeared behind her out of nowhere, almost as if materialising from the archives to behind her; and a wind screamed round the Hub, picking up papers, which were chased by Owen and Tosh. Suddenly, silence (apart from Myfawny, who, having perched on the tallest beam she could find, was still squawking indignantly). Jack was frozen on the spot, his face a mixture of shock, awe and irritation. Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Ianto all took a step back, drawing out their guns almost in synchronisation, pointing them at the vivid blue Police Box that had just appeared in the middle of the Hub, looking at Jack for a clue of what they should do. Jack carefully wiped all emotion from his face, now wearing a hard, emotionless mask and said "Put your guns down, we'll see what they want first." The team, apart from Owen, who, noticing the slight tremble in Jack's voice, immediately put down his gun, still keeping it in reaching distance, started to argue. "I SAID PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS!" he shouted, covering his still trembling voice. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto conceded and placed their guns on the tables next to them. Jack walked forwards and knocked on the door…

* * *

_**In the TARDIS…**_

The Doctor heard a knocking on the door and called out, extracting himself from the tangle of body, suit, coat and railing he had become during the trip, "One minute, be right there!" and, finally completely untangled walked towards the door…

* * *

_**In the Hub…**_

Ianto froze at the sound out the voice calling out to them, one he recognised from the horror of the battle, the voice that shouted at Yvonne Hartman, called out almost in pain at the loss of a friend and helped them overcome the aliens that had come through the rift. He recognised the Doctor's voice.

Jack had no reaction to the voice, only to the fact that this must mean the Doctor is in there as he would never leave the TARDIS with a companion unless extremely necessary, but the thing that worried him the most was the fact that it was not Rose he could hear calling out, or even the Doctor, sure he had read the death counts of the Battle of Canary Wharf, read all the names of the dead, had read Rose's name on there, but he could not believe that she had actually died there. This broke his heart, knowing he would never see her again, but he carefully kept it off his face.

Owen and Gwen turned to Ianto, after hearing him gasp, and saw his eyes glazed over, as if in deep thought or reliving horrific memories. Owen recognised the symptoms of a panic attack. Shallow, quick breathing, paleness and eyelids fluttering, but not closing, and quickly slapped him, jerking him out of his memories. Ianto froze in shock then lifted his hand to his cheek, and, realising what had been about to happen, murmured a quick "Thank You" to Owen. Gwen was watching the exchange with a look of shock on her face, not fully understanding, but wisely not asking questions. Toshiko, who had been keeping an eye on the box to see if anything would come out, looked to them as she heard the slap. Jack just stood staring at the box. They all snapped their head's around as they heard a creaking noise coming from the box as one of the doors opened. A smartly dressed man in a brown suit and long brown coat with unruly hair stepped out and grinned at them all in turn. The grin, although manic, was slightly neutral at Gwen and Owen, faltered slightly at Ianto and threatened to take over his whole face at Tosh. The biggest reaction came when he saw Jack; it faltered then completely disappeared within the space of a second.

Jack stepped forward, voice light and unthreatening, and said "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." (He missed a slightly growled "Don't you dare even _try_ flirting with me, Harkness" coming from the Doctor) "Now tell me, if you please," His voice became dark and threatening, causing Tosh and Gwen to flinch away, Owen to have a faint look of surprise on his face and Ianto to remain impassive, although his breathing hitched when he saw Jack seemingly threatening the Doctor, Torchwood's number one enemy, and Jack just snarled, continuing, unaware of the looks being cast at him by his team "where is he?"

"Where's who?" the man replied, apparently oblivious to the obvious threat.

"The Doctor, where is he? If you are a companion he would not have let you fly the TARDIS on your own unless he was in danger, and if you aren't, well, I'm going to have to assume you have hurt or killed him and kill you in return aren't I? Now tell me where is he, and who the hell are you?"

"Jack," interrupted Ianto

"Ianto Jones, previously employed at Torchwood One, present at the battle of Canary Wharf, girlfriend: Lisa Hallet, she was converted into a Cyberman during the battle, I presume that's you?" asked the man

Everyone was now looking between the Doctor and Ianto in shock.

"Y-Yes, sir. That's correct."

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I wish you hadn't had to face those horrors. They must still plague you at night, in your dreams, tainting your memories. The reason you stay here so much, barely go home, immerse yourself in work, so obvious, easy to happen, but never easy to repair."

"Who are you?" timidly interrupted Toshiko, who until now, had been studying the man, trying to figure out how she knew him.

The Doctor turned to her with a wide grin. "Doctor Sato, as you introduced yourself then, never had done an autopsy of an alien on your own before then, had you? Forced into it by pure luck. Miss Toshiko Sato, built a sonic modulator from a faulty plan to get your mother back, imprisoned by UNIT, saved by Jack. I'm sorry about your mother, those people deserved what they got punished with, issued by the highest authority in UNIT, all because of what you do and have done here at Torchwood. You did extremely well with that "Space Pig", Toshiko"

Tosh reeled back in shock as she realised how she recognised him. "Y-You… but how did you… You look completely different, sir!"

"Yes well, it's a handy thing" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he rounded on Owen and Gwen "Now you two, names, if I am correct, are Gwen Cooper," he pointed at Gwen "and Doctor Owen Harper," he pointed at Owen "I'm sorry but I don't know that much about you two, apart from about your wife, Owen, there is nothing you could have done, the alien had already taken too much of her, if you had been in there, you would have died as well. The loss of life is bad enough, never mind family, friends or lovers, it was not your fault there is nothing you could have done to prevent it." Owen looked like he had suffered a physical blow as he took a step back, crying silently. Everyone had noticed how the Doctor had not looked at Jack properly since he had first arrived.

"If you are done." Said Jack, annoyed as the man still hadn't said who he was "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Honestly Jack, thought you'd know by now, but seeing as I'm kind of in shock at seeing you and am feeling in a nice mood, I'll give you a clue, one word, nothing like guns" he looked at the gun in Jack's holster before he looked Jack in the eyes "Banana" Whatever the team had been expecting, it had not been that, but the one with the biggest reaction was Jack, who, not noticing he was near the edge of the flooring he was standing on, took a step back and slipped, falling towards the water at the base of the tower. None of the team knew how the Doctor moved so fast, but one second he was standing next to the TARDIS, the next he was hauling Jack over the railing. Owen and Ianto ran over to check on Jack, needing the both of them to carry him down to the medical bay, as they knew that he, although not being large, was heavy, mainly due to muscle. Their advance was quickly stopped when the Doctor lifted Jack up and over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, flinching when their bare skin touched like he was being hurt by the contact, and carried him down to the medical bay with no effort and without breaking a sweat. Owen followed, amazed by this man and wary, ready to help Jack. When he got down there he found the Doctor sitting in a chair in the corner and Jack just waking up, he quickly checked Jack over and found nothing wrong, apart from a slight discomfort in his arm when it was pulled the wrong way, caused by the Doctor pulling him up initially by his arm. Jack quickly looked around, and when he saw the doctor sitting in the chair he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jack, it's me, I regenerated."

"I don't believe you. Prove it."

"I could list all the things we did together Jack, how we met, how we separated, but I know what'll be a lot easier."

"What?"

"Could you call Miss Sato down here please, and then we can continue from there. Oh, and Doctor Harper?"

"Yeah?"

"How long does you scanner take?"

"'Bout 10 minutes"

"Please could you prepare it, so it is ready for me to be scanned."

Owen quickly finished setting up the scanner and the Doctor lay down on the autopsy cot, Jack having moved to a chair earlier on.

"Jack, please can you call Miss Sato down here?"

"Fine. Tosh, please can you come down to the medical bay, our _visitor_ wants to speak to you" Jack said into his comms.

Tosh quickly came down the stairs, having almost ran from her desk. "Yes sir, what is it you would like."

"How long would it take you to get into UNIT's files and see who the highest authority there is?"

"About 10 minutes, sir."

"Amazing, it would take most people ten days or more, not ten minutes. You, Miss Sato, are exceptional." Tosh blushed and started to work. "Doctor Harper, please can you start the scan."

* * *

_**Ten minutes later…**_

"Done" called Tosh and Owen at the same time. The Doctor jumped off the autopsy cot and went over to Tosh. He quickly looked at her laptop results, then went over to Owen, who was standing staring at the scan results, like he expected them to change or explode in his face at any given moment. Once the Doctor had collected the results from the scan he and Tosh (Owen was still standing looking at the now blank screen in shock) went to give Jack their "findings". Toshiko showed Jack the file on "UNIT's top agent, highest authority, past the leader of UNIT", it had a picture of each of the Doctor's regenerations (as many as they knew about anyway) including his current body, his name as they knew, so "The Doctor" and everything else was filled in as "Unknown".

"How is this proof?" Jack asked "How do we know he didn't fake this?"

"Here." The Doctor gave him the scans, which clearly showed both his hearts. "That is the reason your doctor is standing in shock over there. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes." Jack replied quietly, then he took the safety off on his gun. "Why did you leave me Doctor? You left me knee-deep in Dalek dust and corpses! Why did you leave?"

"Jack, we thought you were dead. We never would have left you if we had known you were alive. I honestly did not know you were here until I arrived and saw you. I am so sorry, if I could change what happened that day I would, but I can't, it's a fixed point in time. And as for the reason, well Rose had absorbed the power of the Time Vortex, she was dying, I saved her by taking the energy from her, she survived, I, however, didn't. I regenerated, and this was the result." He span on the spot once.

"Why are you here?"

"The TARDIS picked up on some rift energy, like the energy that was on the Cybermen and Daleks at Canary Wharf."

"Is Rose really…"

"I'll speak to you about it later ok, Jack?"

"OK, so where is this energy?"

"About 7 floors down."

"So, in the archives."

"I guess so, who is your archivist? You do _have_ an archivist, don't you?"

"Of course we do, Ianto does all the work in the archives."

"Ok, Miss Sato,"

"Please sir, call me Tosh or Toshiko."

"Only if you stop calling me sir. Ok then, Toshiko, please can you try to snap Doctor Harper out of his shock then can you please both go and get Mr Jones and Miss Cooper."

"Of course s-I mean Doctor." Tosh smiled at the Doctor, which he returned with enthusiasm, then walked over to Owen. She reached up, looking like she was about to slap him, but then she gently cupped his cheek before kissing him on the lips. Owen quickly snapped out of it and looked at Tosh, who had gone a faint shade of red, she quickly walked away after muttering "We had to snap you out of it." Then louder "Come on, we have to go get Gwen and Ianto." Owen trailed after her as she hurried up the stairs to the main work area, a look of surprise on his face, leaving the Doctor and Jack alone in the medical bay.

"So did Rose die at the Battle of Canary Wharf?"

"No, she was falling into the breach, when her father, from a parallel world, caught her and took her to the other world. She can't ever come back, not without rupturing time."

Jack reached out to put his hand on the Doctor's, missing the slight flinch as he reached towards him, however he did not miss the way the Doctor's whole body jerked away from him as Jack touched his hand. "Doctor, what's wrong?" he asked, worried about the Time Lord.

"it's nothing" the doctor insisted

"Doctor, tell me what's wrong"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!" the Doctor shouted, the words reverberating around the Hub, drawing the attention of Jack's team, who all hurried towards the medical bay. "I'm sorry." The Doctor said in a quiet voice "I shouldn't have shouted at you, it's just…"

"What is it Doctor?"

"I've lost everyone. Rose, Martha, Donna, Jenny." The Doctor choked on the last name, looking like he might start crying.

"Doctor, who was Jenny?" Jack asked gently, motioning to the team to stay quiet

"My-my." A single tear slid down the Doctor's cheek. "My daughter." He finally whispered.

"Your DAUGHTER!" Jack exclaimed jumping up in shock, noticing the way the Doctor was about to start crying, he sat back down and asked in a quiet, soft tone "What happened?"

"We, Donna, Martha and I, went to Messaline, the planet was at war, Haths and humans pitted against each other. They had these machines that took DNA and created soldiers, I was forced to do it and Jenny came out of this machine, half Time Lord, half human. She had everything she needed to be a soldier, I told her she was nothing but a soldier, acted like she was a disgrace, she saved my life though. One of the Generals had a gun, he shot at me and Jenny put herself in the way of the bullet. She died in my arms, no regeneration, nothing. I couldn't go to her funeral, she was my daughter and I only knew her for a day, and most of that time we were fighting or running for our lives." The Doctor had tears running down his face at the end of the tale, having started crying when he had been describing how he had called her a disgrace. Jack reached out to wipe the tears away, but the Doctor moved away and started wiping them away, not wanting contact with Jack.

"I'm so sorry Doctor," Jack whispered

"It's not your fault Jack, it was mine, if we hadn't gone there, if she hadn't tried to save my life she would still be alive today." Having finally wiped all the tears away, the Doctor lifted his bloodshot eyes up to the team. "I know you all want to ask me some questions, go ahead, I will try to answer as many as I can."

"Doctor, where are you from? What species are you?" asked Owen

"I am a Time Lord, and my home planet was Gallifrey."

"Was, Doctor, in the past tense?" asked Ianto

"Yes, Mr Jones, there was a war, a terrible war, and I had to destroy Gallifrey to end it, not that it did much good, the enemies we faced, the Daleks," no one missed Jack's flinch at the mention of the creatures "somehow escaped and keep coming back, trying to destroy planets and universes, they were there at the Battle of Canary Wharf, against the Cybermen."

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes, Toshiko?"

"Why do you flinch away from Jack when he tries to touch you?" She said in a rush. "I'm sorry but we were watching the CCTV, to see if you needed anything, and we saw you jerking away from Jack when he tried to touch you, why is that?"

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to answer that yet, not until after I have spoken to Jack about something, in private."

"of course, Doctor."

"Any more questions?"

"Who _are_ you?"

"I am the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the protector of earth, oh yes, and can't forget, enemy number one of Torchwood."

"WHAT! You're _THAT _Doctor?" shouted Ianto and Owen at the same time

"Well, it was a bit of a misunderstanding, Queen Victoria knighted me, then banished me from the British Empire, she wanted Britain to be independent and not have to rely on me and others to help you lot, oh yes, and she was a werewolf."

Torchwood Three stared at the Doctor in shock, all jumping when he leaped off the autopsy cot and ran into the main area. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and started scanning the Hub, trying to find the source of the energy.

"Still got the sonic then, Doc?" asked Jack slightly joking

"Is that a sonic device? Like the modulator?" asked Tosh

"Yes and it's not a modulator."

"What is it then?"

"A screwdriver."

"Honestly? A sonic screwdriver?" she asked sceptically

"Oi, don't dis the screwdriver!" Jack and the Doctor said in unison, both bursting out laughing when they remembered how Jack had found out about the sonic screwdriver, and how disbelieving he had been when the Doctor had told him it was a screwdriver. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen were looking at them like they were insane.

The sonic screwdriver started beeping, indicating it had found the source and the Doctor ran down the stairs towards the archives, closely followed by Jack and the team. Ianto got more and more worried as they got closer and closer to Lisa, but they suddenly stopped before they got there, looking around he realised they were in the cells. The Doctor walked right up to the glass wall of the cell, watching the weevil, Janet, inside. He pointed the still beeping sonic screwdriver at the door controls and opened it slightly, slipping inside before anyone could stop him, ignoring the cries of his name. Janet was sitting in the corner of the cell, head bowed, until the Doctor crouched in front of her, at which point she raised her head and growled slightly at him. The Doctor spun around and glared at the Torchwood team, his eyes blazing with fury that could only come from seeing horrors of war and living for, in the Doctor's case, more than 900 years.

"Why is she in here?" he demanded

"She needed to be contained, she was killing people."

"Why didn't you let her go back to her home?"

"She came through the rift, there was no way of getting her back"

"Not the home she had through the rift the home she had in the sewers with her family!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. It was either keep her here or kill her, we did the most humane out of the two."

"She has been in captivity for long enough, Jack. She won't kill anyone else, she will just want to go back to her family if you release her."

"We can't, Doctor."

"You can, but you won't. I, however, will." He opened the cell and took Janet's clawed hand and led her to the nearest manhole, which was on the next level down. Janet growled softly at Jack when she passed him, which was quickly cut off at a look from the Doctor. She lowered her head, seemingly in shame. She dropped into the manhole and the Doctor shut it after her using the sonic. The Torchwood team were standing outside the cell, staring at the empty cell and the Doctor, when he returned.

The Doctor carried on down into the archives, ignoring Jack trying to talk to him, completely focused on the direction he was going, nearly falling down a flight of stairs as he did not see any of the obstacles in his path, including a badly placed box at the top of the stairs. Jack quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand to stop him falling, ignoring the severe flinch the touch caused, which nearly caused the Doctor to fall anyway as he tried, and failed, to pull his hand out of the grip. Once the Doctor was back on flat ground, Jack let go of the Doctor, who promptly carried on running further into the archives.

Finally reaching the correct floor, the one that housed the source of the energy, the one that held Lisa, the Doctor ran straight towards the doors to the large room, that were gently flickering with electricity every few seconds. A bright light could be seen coming from under the door. Ianto froze, realising the Doctor was going to open the doors, revealing Lisa inside, trapped on the conversion unit. The Doctor walked over to the doors, and, ignoring the faint flickers of electricity that coated it, grabbed the door handle and pulled…

Only to find it was a push door. Looking slightly sheepish, he pushed on the door. The light that came out blinded everyone for a second, when their vision had cleared, they all looked inside slightly anxious as to what it could be. Ianto gasped as he realised Lisa was no longer in the unit, which was emitting a faint screech, accompanied by a thin curl of black smoke. The Doctor stood in shock, although the energy signature was similar to that of the Cybermen, he had not expected to see a Cyberman conversion unit, especially one that had been recently used, which meant that there was a Cyberman walking around the Hub, most definitely in the Archives.

They all turned as they heard the sound of metal encased feet stomping behind them, then the slamming of the doors. They were now locked in with a Cyberman. Ianto tried to see if Lisa had been fully converted, and was pleased to see skin, as well as the metal he was used to, although the metal seemed more wide-spread than before. They could only see the back of the Cyberman, but they all noticed the fact the metal was not covering all of the person's body. The Doctor heard Ianto's panicked breaths when they saw the conversion unit was empty, then his sigh of slight relief when they saw the still partly human Cyberman.

"Is that Lisa?" the Doctor whispered to Ianto. Ianto only nodded, worried that the rest of the team might notice and ask questions, he did not want to explain the fact he had smuggled a partly converted Cyberman into the Hub. The Doctor looked at him "I'm sorry, she seems to have tried to convert herself more, and it-it didn't work properly. If you try to get rid of the metal casing, it would be agony for her, if she is converted any more, she will not survive it. I'm so sorry." Ianto had already worked this out, but he could not stop the tears that slid down his cheeks when the Doctor said this.

Without checking to see if everyone else was ok, which they were, or to make sure they would not follow him, the Doctor stepped towards Lisa. Jack immediately tried to run forwards to stop him, but Owen and Ianto grabbed him, as they did not want him to be hurt. Jack started shouting at the Doctor, telling him to stop, to turn back, but the Doctor paid him no heed, instead continuing to walk towards Lisa.

"Lisa," the Doctor said soothingly "Lisa, please turn around, let me see if you are ok, I'm the Doctor, I can try to help you if you turn around." Lisa made no move to turn, so the Doctor switched to another tactic. "Lisa, Ianto is here, he wants to see your face, he loves you Lisa, turn around, he wants to see you." She slowly turned, revealing a tear-streaked face, framed in metal, evidence of the conversion that was nearly completed. "Lisa Hallet, I'm sorry for what happened to you, please can you open the doors, I can try to help you."

Lisa suddenly spoke in a harsh, metallic, barely human voice "I do not need your help Doctor, I only need to complete the conversion, there is nothing left here for me as a human." Ianto started crying when she said there was nothing left, he still loved her, even if she was half-Cyberman, he would always love her.

"Lisa, what about Ianto, he loves you, and I know that you love him." Lisa reached out and grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder, not giving him enough time to move out the way.

"I do not feel love, I do not need love. You will be deleted, you have too much emotion." Lisa replied, oblivious to Ianto crying, and Jack struggling to get to the still captured Doctor. Suddenly electricity raced down her arm, through the metal components fused into her and went straight into the Doctor. Ianto, Owen, Gwen, Tosh and even Jack stopped moving, paused in shock at the sight of Lisa electrocuting the Doctor, whose body was convulsing as the current ran through him. A few minutes later, Lisa stopped, she let go of the Doctor's body, and he fell to the floor, unconscious, seemingly dead, twitching every few seconds. Jack dropped to the floor near him, not daring to touch him as the electricity was still causing the Doctor to convulse every few seconds, although the time was getting longer between each convulsion.

He started pleading to the now still body of the Doctor. "Please Doctor, wake up, please, or regenerate, you can't just be dead, you've got to survive, please Doctor." He reached out and touched the Doctor's hand, now positive he would not get hurt by any leftover energy, he was surprised when the Doctor's body jerked away from him, even more so when this caused the previously dead-looking Doctor to wake up. Everyone, including Lisa, took a step back when the Doctor jumped up, back to normal health.

"How did you survive?" asked Lisa, cocking her head to one side inquisitively.

"You used enough energy to kill a human, correct?"

"yes, that is correct."

"Well, Lisa, I'm not a human." This statement caused a gasp of shock to come from Gwen, who, although knowing the Doctor was from a different planet, had not known he was not human. "Lisa, I can take you somewhere safe, this is a chance for you."

"No." she reached down and grabbed Jack, hauling him up from the floor with little effort. When he was upright she started feeding electricity into him, this time more than enough to kill a human, to make sure he would not do the same as the Doctor. He collapsed quickly, dead, to the floor. Lisa turned back to the Doctor, leaving Jack behind her, deeming him unimportant, at least in comparison to the threat that was the Doctor. While she had been facing Jack, the Doctor had walked up behind her, face a mask of stone, carved into the expression of hate, she had just killed someone mercilessly, let alone it being Jack. He was so focused on Lisa, he did not notice Jack standing up behind Lisa, not until he heard Owen falling over a box that had been behind him as he took a step back when he saw Jack standing up.

"that's impossible!" exclaimed Owen, the Doctor and Lisa, who had turned around to see what was causing everyone to look behind her in shock, at the same time.

"you always did like impossible things, Doc." Jack grunted as he stretched his arms, trying to get some feeling back in them.

"number one: _never_ call me "Doc", Number two: I really need to talk to you about how you survived that later and finally, number three: can you please help us?"

Jack walked closer, aiming his gun the skin showing through the metal on Lisa's back, ignoring Ianto who was calling out, trying to get Jack to stop from killing Lisa. The Doctor stopped Jack, putting his hand over his, restraining the urge to flinch away, and took the gun, swapping it for a banana he had gotten from his pocket while no one was paying attention. He almost laughed at the look of surprise, irritation and amusement on Jack's face. He turned back to Lisa and pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, she stopped where she was, heading towards Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Toshiko, as he pressed the button. The sonic waves travelled through her body, spreading through the metal and freezing the joints and seams, making it so she could not move. The Doctor walked over to Ianto.

"Do you want her to die painlessly?"

"_WHAT?_"

"Do you want her to die painlessly now, or to suffer as her body is destroyed by the Cyberman parts?"

"Painlessly" he whispered.

"Ok, thank you, Ianto. I am sorry you have to witness this, but it is for the best."

The Doctor walked over to Jack "Please, Jack, make it as painless as possible."

"why should I? She killed me! Why should I not make her suffer?" he asked angrily

"For Ianto." Jack immediately calmed down. He looked over to the youngest member of his team and nodded.

"I'll do it for Ianto." He walked over to the still frozen Lisa and whispered to her "I'm sorry Lisa, I hope this doesn't hurt. For Ianto." He aimed his gun at her unprotected forehead and quickly shot her, killing her instantly.

Ianto collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath through his sobs, the Doctor walked over to him, picked him up and carried him out. The team followed him out, wanting to check on Ianto and at the same time shocked that he had kept his partly Cyberman girlfriend in the Archives. He led the way to the main work area, placing Ianto on the sofa, before rounding on the team.

"No matter what you might think of Ianto right now, try to understand what he is going through now, and why he did it. What would you have done if someone you love had been half converted into a Cyberman, would you try and save them, or would you leave them, or would you kill them? How would you feel if they were killed by your friend in front of you?" As the Doctor spoke, they all imagined what they would do, Tosh with her mother, Owen with Katie, Gwen with Rhys and Jack with Rose, and they understood why Ianto did what he had done, feeling no hate towards him, only to the Cybermen for causing this amount of pain in their youngest member.

Jack walked towards Ianto, wanting to see if he was ok, but as he walked past the Doctor, his hand hit the Doctor's. The Doctor flinched, stepping backwards and knocking into Tosh's desk, causing her half-full mug of coffee to fall and smash against the floor. Everyone turned to look at the Doctor, who was picking up all the pieces of coffee mug on the floor, but only Tosh went over to help him. Jack stood silent, trying to figure out why the Doctor was having such a reaction to contact with him, when he heard a loud "Oh, Rassilion!" come from under the desk. The Doctor crawled out from under the desk, with blood dripping down his hand and arm from where he had cut his palm open on a large, jagged shard of mug. Owen rushed over to help and shepherded the Doctor down to the medical bay, so he could dress the cut.

After Owen had sorted out a bandage for the Doctor, Jack came into the medical bay and ordered Owen to leave. As soon as Owen had left, Jack used the sonic screwdriver, which he had taken from the Doctor when he had come in, to shut off the CCTV. He turned to the Doctor, who was halfway up the stairs, and steered him back down the autopsy cot and sat him down.

"Why are you flinching away from me?"

"You're wrong."

"Thanks!"

"I'm sorry but… Well-you're a fixed point in time, it's only natural for me to have an aversion to you, it's not natural."

"How am I a fixed point?"

"How are you alive now?"

"Well, on the Gamestation, I was shot by the Dalek. I woke up and all the Daleks were gone, there were piles of dust where they had been. I ran back to the control room and the TARDIS was leaving. I died a few times and was found by Torchwood, I got the idea though. I can't die, or at least, it's not permanent. So, Doctor, how am I a fixed point? How did I wake up after being exterminated?"

"in answer to the first, your "immortality", the second, Rose"

"Rose?"

"She came back, she absorbed the Time Vortex and came back for us. She destroyed the Daleks, temporarily ending the time War, and she said "I bring life" I didn't understand what she meant, I thought you were still dead, I'm sorry, I was dying at that point, I had to get away, we went into the Time Vortex and I regenerated. She could not control it properly, so, instead of bringing you back from that death, she brought you back forever. As for your next question, there is nothing I can do to get rid of it, only Rose could, and she is trapped in the parallel world. I didn't want to leave you, I was going to take you home, see if we could recover those memories of yours."

"Thanks for explaining it, Doc."

"I thought I told you not to call me "Doc"?"

"Sorry."

"Now come on, Captain Jack Harkness, since when do you apologise? Let's go see how Ianto is, yeah?"

"Alright, I am sorry though, I blamed you, thought you left me deliberately."

"Jack, I would never leave you unless it was vital for your health, or if you left me, now come on"

"What would happen about ageing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Will I age, or will I stay this way forever?"

"you will probably age, but slowly. Why? Are you that vain?" the Doctor smirked

"Sorry, I used to be a poster boy, back on the Boeshane Peninsula, in the 51st century, I was the first from there to be signed up for the Time Agency. I even had a nickname!"

"What was it?"

"The Face of Boe" Jack didn't see the look of shock on the Doctor's face as he started laughing, the Doctor joining in with faint, nervous chuckles.

They got up from their seats, the Doctor fixing the CCTV as he stood, and turned around, only to find the entire team standing there, mouths open in shock at the discovery of their boss being immortal (including Gwen, who did not think that Jack was immortal, just that he could recover from certain injuries) and from a different planet and time. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other, then back at the team, then back to each other, not sure how to explain. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, the rift alarm went off, just before there was a loud crash outside the Hub, coming from the Plass. Immediately the team and the Doctor ran up the stairs towards the door, slipping through the small gap, as the cog-wheel door was not fully open.

When they reached the Plass and saw an alien spaceship, crashed and burning, the team straight away began working, Jack, Owen and the Doctor ran straight towards the ship to see if there were any survivors, while Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto starting retcon-ning the crowd of people who had come to see what was happening.

When the Doctor reached the ship, he used the sonic screwdriver to open the door to the craft, only to step back in shock as he saw the pilot. He sank to his knees as Jack and Owen pulled the young woman out of the ship, whispering to himself almost silently as he dropped.

"Doctor, we could use your he-" Jack cut off as he turned to see the Doctor on his knees, lips moving quietly, tears dripping to the ground, as he tried not to look at the woman they had pulled out of the wreckage. "Doctor? Do you know her?"

"Y-Yes I do. Is she alright? Has she been hurt?" He replied, asking the questions quickly.

"Yes, Doctor, she's fine, just a small cut on her forehead, luckily not deep enough to cause any injuries to her skull or brain, won't even scar, no other marks." Owen said clinically "Doctor, how do you know her, is she human? I need to know to check her over once we get her back to the Hub."

The Doctor stood, slowly making his way over to the young woman, lying unconscious on the ground. He looked her up and down, exactly as he remembered her, same black boots, khaki trousers, green top, blonde hair in a ponytail, face relaxed, almost in sleep, the only difference was the mentioned cut. "She's not human, Owen."

"What's her name?"

"This is" he choked, unable to say her name for a second that seemed so much longer, "This is Jenny, my daughter."

Jack froze at this, he had been checking the progress the others had made with the surrounding crowd, and looked round at the Doctor, Owen and, the now named, Jenny. Owen hid his shock, telling Jack they needed to get her inside, and that he should tell the rest of the team to try to clear the wreckage away after they had finished with the crowd. Jack nodded, and after telling Ianto to tell Gwen and Tosh to help him clear up the ship after finishing, walked over to Jenny. He gently picked her up and carried her through the tourist centre, into the Hub. He had not missed the slight flinch she had had when he touched her, so he tried his hardest not to touch her bare skin, only doing so when necessary. Owen helped the Doctor inside, making sure he did not collapse, as he looked ready to do.

Once in the medical bay, Owen checked Jenny over, making sure both her hearts, proof she was the Doctor's daughter, were fine, and that she had not broken anything during the crash. He was dressing her head wound, when he heard a faint groaning noise coming from the body beneath him, he looked down and saw Jenny's eyelids flickering, telling him she would be awake soon.

He moved out the way as she came too, not wanting to be on the receiving end of any punches she might throw his way when she woke up in an unfamiliar place, and called the Doctor down. He watched as the Doctor moved back a step as she woke up and started panicking, although the Doctor quickly stepped forwards, and spoke in a low, calming tone

"Jenny," he paused as she stopped for a second, before carrying on looking around herself, trying to figure out a way to escape, Owen thought "Jenny, calm down. You're alright I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked at the Doctor, shocked as she recognised him. "Dad?" she asked quietly

"Yes, Jenny. Calm down and come and meet some of my friends, yeah? We can talk later, ok?"

"Ok" she whispered, getting down off the cot with the Doctor's help. They walked up the stairs, followed by Owen, who had quietly stayed in the shadows as the Doctor had spoken to Jenny, trying not to listen. Halfway up the stairs, they heard the door alarm going off, signalling the return of Ianto, Gwen and Tosh. They reached the top of the stairs a few seconds later, ready to talk to the team…

The End

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this story, although I would not mind doing a sequel, or continuation, including things like, Jenny explaining to the Doctor what happened, the Doctor and Jenny explaining to the team and the team's reactions, Jack being confronted by the team, or even parts of this story/the story from various points of view, but only if I get enough reviews/suggestions. Please review, I don't care if you think this is good or bad, I want to know what you think. I will try to reply to as many reviews as possible, but I'm sorry if I don't reply.

A/N 2: I am thinking of doing a Torchwood story (might become a slight crossover with Doctor Who) with a lot of Gwen-Bashing (sorry, I just don't like her very much) and/or a de-aging/school AU fic… I need some ideas to help, so if you have any suggestions, please PM me or write it in your review, and I will make sure to write whose ideas they were (it will most likely be a set of drabbles).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- My muse finally returned, I had an idea for this story! Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy… This was written during exam revision, then typed up listening to Lady Gaga song parodies… good times :)**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the shows, I'll let you know when I do, but don't bet on it…**

* * *

Jenny and the Doctor walked up the stairs in the med bay to the main part of the Hub, closely followed by Owen. Jack had returned to his office earlier, but, when he saw them entering the room, quickly ran down to greet them. Ianto, Gwen and Tosh looked up from their work as they heard Jack fall down the last few stairs in his hurry to get to the Doctor. They were all shocked to see Jenny was up after having her spaceship crash, but then remembered that she was now human, so probably healed a lot faster than they did. Tosh and Ianto quickly stood up to help Jenny when she tripped slightly, seeing Jack tense like he wanted to help, but couldn't, as he didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was, to help calm Jack down. Gwen was still in shock **(A/N-I **_**REALLY**_** don't like her… soz Gwen fans.)** at seeing Jenny walking around. The Doctor quickly supported Jenny, noticing the way Jack was looking at them **(A/N-like he wanted to help, no flirty Jack…yet)**, and Jenny's reaction to needing help in the first place. Jenny tensed, but quickly relaxed when she realised it was only her father. The Doctor nodded to Jack, indicating they were fine, Jack walked back to his office, not wanting to be somewhere he couldn't help them, followed by Ianto.

Tosh walked over to Owen, blushing slightly as she remembered kissing him **(A/N-Woo Towen!)** and whispered, "Is she alright?" Owen nodded slightly at her, not taking his eyes off of the father and daughter standing in front of him. "What about him?"

Owen finally turned to her with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he thought he had lost her, like the others he mentioned, but now he has her again, what do you think he will do now?"

Owen's face took on a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure…but hopefully nothing bad will happen." Just as he said that, the Rift alert went off, indicating a large spike in the readings.

"WARNING… WARNING… LARGE RIFT SPIKE OVER SPLOTT. **(A/N-Pronounced Sploe)**"

Ianto, who had returned to the main Hub with Jack, groaned, "Why is it always Splott?"

Jenny, who had been looking around the Hub in awe – she was unconscious last time she was there – jumped at the sound; the Doctor winced at the loud noise; Gwen left her state of shock; Owen, Ianto, Jack and Tosh, being used to this, started preparing to leave, Tosh after turning off the alarm. The Hub fell into silence, broken by a large squawk from near the roof, Myfawny, having been woken up by the sound, flew out of her nest, causing Jenny to stare at her in awe.

"Alright, Tosh, have we got any inform-" Jack didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by Toshiko.

"Only that it's large, possibly dangerous and near Splott."

"Ok, Toshiko and Owen, grab your gear; Ianto-" he was once again interrupted, this time by Ianto.

"I'll stay her, sir. I'll keep an eye on the Doctor and Jenny for you," He gave a small smile at the look of shock on Jack's face, yes, Ianto _was_ afraid of the Doctor, but now that he knew him as more than Torchwood's enemy, he was much more confident around him. "and anyway, you need someone here in case you need any help finding it."

"Thanks, Ianto."

"Ummm, what are we doing about Gwen?" Tosh asked. Ianto smiled, looking quite evil, scaring Tosh and Owen, who always thought Ianto was nice all the time, Jack however knew differently.

"Leave her here with me."

* * *

**A/N-I'm sorry it's so short after such a long time, but I have no ideas, and I've had no suggestions… I have no clue what Ianto will do to Gwen, or what the thing at Splott is, so if you have any ideas, please tell me… I'll give all idea credit to people who help… Thanks for reading hope it was OK. Again, I'm sorry for the length and how long it took. :) Bye…**


End file.
